


【斯莉/哈德】幸运儿与倒霉蛋

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 德拉科的幸运丢了，被谁偷走了？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	【斯莉/哈德】幸运儿与倒霉蛋

德拉科马尔福生来就很幸运，他是集万千宠爱于一身的独生子继承人，家大业大，家庭幸福，名字霸气，他人生的前十一年一直顺风顺水。

然而，最近德拉科发现自己的幸运不见了，他居然变得很倒霉，前几天从扫帚上掉下来摔断了手腕，今天爹妈吵架闹分居，家养小精灵闹罢工，住在乡下田庄的爷爷还忽然得了重症传染病死了，坏事一件接着一件，德拉科晚上睡不着觉，他觉得自己的幸运丢了。

忽然，他想起了之前在爸爸的某本书里看到的内容，关于幸运丢失的内容。

偷偷爬了起来，德拉科溜到爸爸书房里，他听到卧室里爸爸妈妈吵得厉害，妈妈那么冷静的女人居然开始哭，他决定今晚不睡也要把那本书找出来。

翻了很久，德拉科终于找到了那本书。其实那不算是书里的内容，而是有人写在书的空白页上，好像是日记一样的东西，里面没有名字，只用了“我”和“她”。

我一开始不知道‘幸运’是我从她那里偷来的。只是生活忽然变好了，久病的妈妈忽然起了床，找出了她的旧书教我咒语，爸爸说找到了好工作戒了酒，她也对我热情了很多，整天整天靠在我肩膀上，我还以为是我时来运转了，直到那天她忽然伤痕累累地出现。

她说她的父亲的工作出了纰漏，要赔很多钱，妈妈整天以泪洗面，她的姐姐说因为她是女巫太晦气，把她推下楼梯，学校里那个亲近她的朋友忽然开始说她坏话，她说最近不知道为什么忽然倒霉了起来。

这让我有点疑惑，倒霉的生活好像一直是我在过，她明明一直受命运眷顾。

难道？我想起了那天我们不小心的一个吻，其实只是我想跟她说几句悄悄话，她又忽然转过头……

我听说过通过亲吻偷走“幸运”这个传说，难道这是真的？是我把她的幸运偷走了？

幸运的滋味很好，我并不是那么高尚的人，我思考了一夜要不要把幸运还给她。

有时候我很想霸占下这份幸运，毕竟我从来没有拥有过。

但第二天我看到她擦掉泪痕对我笑，那双绿眼睛因为刚哭过显得那样莹润美丽，我就不再思考了。

她亲起来好像棉花糖。

“这么忽然？”她脸红了，但没有生气，我觉得这已经是我至高的幸运，我不奢求其他了。

她家的麻烦烟消云散，我家又回到了鸡飞狗跳。

不过没关系，我都习惯了，只要她幸运就好。

只是她经常很疑惑，她不明白我为什么再也不去亲她，有时候她故意在我面前闭上眼睛，我就装作没看见。

我打算永远不亲她，虽然我爱她。

可是……

那个夏天，我家终于不再鸡飞狗跳了。

葬礼结束后，我累极了，躺在沙发上睡着了，她什么时候来的我不知道，我还以为我在做梦，我不是第一次梦见亲她，梦见很多次了，所以我没有提防。

她亲了我。

我们都长大了，原来她亲起来像是湿湿的果冻。

那段时间我的确很幸运，我能活下来也是因为这份幸运，我的敌人们策划了一个陷阱，我掉进了那个几乎是必死的陷阱，因为敌人的退缩我侥幸活了下来。

跟她虽然有争执但我们每天晚饭后都在花园散步，我的手指缠绕着她的手指，我看她，她会脸红。

我有种隐隐约约的感觉，那天的吻并不是梦而是真的，但直到她父母车祸身亡，我才知道那果然是真的，可是这代价太大了，不止是因为她哭晕了过去。

那对夫妻是真正的好人，如果没有他们的宽容善良，我也没办法跟她做那么久的朋友。

不知道你们有没有经历过迷人的死线，我经历过。

我将要吻她，我一想起这件事几乎就要疯了，但这也会是我们之间最后的亲密。我不能再冒险了，我要离她远远的，再也偷不走她的幸运。

但现在她的世界破碎了，我得陪着她。

我们几乎天天睡在一起，她好像一条弃犬一样在睡梦中都能哭出来，我抱着她，让她靠在我的胸口，一边想着吻她，一边想着离开她。

但一切的缘分终有结束的那一天。

我在霍格沃茨的城堡门前吻了她，我不知道她为什么会哭，她的眼泪流进我的嘴里，是咸的。

那份幸运本来就是她的，一切都是我的错。

后来我们经历了一场巨大的撕裂，我想我们都痛的死去活来，但长痛不如短痛，她的伤口会痊愈的。

我？我习惯了。

后来她果然过得很好，很幸运，三次面临死亡都全身而退，我当初的决定果然是正确的。

不过幸运终究是打不过命运的。

我尽了最大的努力，其实她可以像以往一样幸运地活下来的，但我不知道她是不是后来发现了幸运可以转移这个事实，她选择把自己所有的幸运留给她的孩子。

不过大约死里逃生用光了那个孩子所有的幸运，他现在也是一个倒霉蛋了。

故事到这里就结束了，亲吻？德拉科鼓着腮帮子想起了在摩金夫人长袍店发生的那件事，本来他都打算忘了这件事的。

都怪那该死的脚凳。

那天他们一家去对角巷采购他上霍格沃茨要用的东西，爸爸去隔壁帮他买书，妈妈去买魔杖，他一个人在摩金夫人的店里量衣服。本来他装出气度不凡的样子跟那个戴眼镜的男孩说话来着，但没想到下脚凳的时候绊了一跤，他确定他跟那个男孩亲了一下。

没错，一定是那个男孩偷走了他的幸运，他一定要把他的幸运偷回来，不，拿回来。

在开学的火车上，德拉科锁定了偷走他幸运的眼镜男孩，天啊，那居然是哈利波特——那个有名的救世主。

我要去亲救世主，这感觉有点奇妙。

可惜进展不是很顺利，哈利波特对他警惕性很高，德拉科约他半夜见面他居然毫无诚意，带了一车人一起去。

不过德拉科还是抓到了两人一起关禁闭的机会，可惜就算他亲了哈利，两人之中必有一个倒霉蛋的结果就是他们一起遇见了满地乱爬的伏地魔。

不过应该是因为德拉科大喊大叫，马人来得及时，哈利还是顽强地活下来了。

德拉科不在乎那个，他的幸运回来了，他爸爸妈妈和好了，甚至比之前还要甜蜜了，爸爸一开心就给斯莱特林赞助了一大堆新扫帚，比哈利波特的光轮2000还要好。

但是德拉科没想到亲哈利波特有后遗症——哈利可不是故事里害羞的小姑娘，他被亲了一定会亲回来的。

于是德拉科陷入了找回自己幸运的拉锯战。

甚至他不得不准备了一本笔记本，因为亲的次数太多了，他搞不清楚幸运到底在谁身上。

哈利幸运的时候，德拉科就在魁地奇比赛里滚下扫帚。

德拉科幸运的时候，哈利的骨头就被洛哈特变没了。

“你到底要干什么？不要再亲我了！”德拉科气呼呼地叫。

“可是是你先来招惹我的。”哈利理直气壮地说，“你没有资格喊停。”

有苦说不出，德拉科不敢说出真相，怕哈利抢走他的幸运不还给他了。

拉锯战一直在持续，但跟德拉科在那个故事里看到的一样，不幸运是渐渐升级的。

他们把幸运的抢来抢去，结果大家都很倒霉。

哈利的教父死了，德拉科的父亲进了阿兹卡班，家里还住进了黑魔王。

他们之间的隔阂开始变得越来越大。

直到德拉科抢回幸运，修好了消失柜，他才明白，他可能再也不会失去他的幸运了，因为哈利不可能再来亲他了。

想到这一点，他居然并没有觉得开心。

在这之后德拉科果然过得还算顺利，他回到了自己家，卢修斯也出狱了，一家人都活着，太不容易了。

如果不是哈利被抓进马尔福庄园……

他肿胀的大脸真好笑，德拉科亲上去的时候想，不过你真的需要一些幸运。

哈利用肿胀的大脸做惊讶表情的时候更可笑。

拜德拉科的幸运所赐，哈利又一次死里逃生。

不过，德拉科也不是没得到回报，哈利最终从火场里把倒霉蛋德拉科救了出来。不过事后他想要偷着亲他的时候，德拉科几乎是手脚并用的拒绝了他。

等战争结束我再把‘幸运’拿回来，德拉科想，反正这也是最后了。

可惜伏地魔一个阿瓦达把一切都打没了。

事后德拉科试了几次才承认他的幸运已经消失了，不过哈利的倒霉蛋属性似乎也跟着消失了，他们现在都是普通人了。

“我的幸运呢？”德拉科拉住哈利的脖领子摇晃。

“我就是你的幸运。”哈利得意地说，“威森加摩决定不起诉你们家了。”

“就这？”德拉科垂头丧气。

“其他的取决于你的选择，”哈利有点不好意思地说，“晚上要不要跟我一起吃个饭？”


End file.
